The art of mixing two components, stored separately in a double barrel syringe to form a single mixed product by forcing the components through a static mixing element located in a common discharge nozzle, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,536, issued to Spehar, et al., on June 28, 1988. The discharge nozzle is removably coupled to the multiple barrel syringe containing the separately stored components to form an elongated dispenser, with the discharge nozzle and multiple barrel syringe axially aligned relative to one another so that the material discharged from the syringe flows along a linear path extending unidirectionally from the syringe through the discharge nozzle. The syringe is, in turn, adapted to be coupled to a pair of plungers from a dispensing gun which has movable pistons for forcing material from each of the barrels upon actuating the plungers. This results in a device which, by necessity, has a relatively long axial dimension, with the length of the syringe, the length of the discharge nozzle, and the length of the gun plunger assembly defining the overall length of the device.
There exist many medical and commercial applications for dispensing a mixed composite product of two or more materials in a very limited working space. In such cases, the space limitation mandates a design configuration in which the length of the device, including the cartridge and mixer, is relatively short.